maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mihile
Mihile is a special branch of Cygnus Knights and is the trainer of the Dawn Warriors. Unlike typical Cygnus Knights, his maximum level is 200. Mihile is gender-locked and can only be played as a male. Like the Demon, Mihile possesses a special shield, known as the Soul Shield, and earns one after every job advancement and grows stronger through vigorous training. Originally an average boy working in a store, Cygnus revealed that he possessed an extraordinary power within him: the power of light. Now named Mihile, his true destiny is to use his power for the greater good and defeat the evil that wavers in the Maple World. To see Mihile's skill list, click here. Story The mightiest hero can come from the humblest beginnings. The great warrior you know as Mihile did not always go by that name. Once upon a time he was an overworked stock boy at Limbert's General Store, known only as "kiddo". Little did that young boy know that his life was about to change forever. Empress Cygnus long suspected that there was more to the boy than what met the eye, so she and Neinheart decided to test the young warrior. It wasn't until Cygnus watched him defeat her minions with ease that she knew the truth for sure. Neinheart was skeptical, but Cygnus's faith never wavered. She explained to the boy that his father was a warrior of great power; a warrior for good and a warrior for the light. He had left his infant son with the old man Limbert, planning to one day return, but he was never able to escape the great evil that defeated him. She went on to call the nameless "Mihile", which means "Born of Light" in honor of his fallen father, Chromile, the Knight of Light. The young Empress and her faithful follower Neinheart brought the boy with a new name back with them to Ereve. There he learned that "Only the darkest night can produce the most brilliant sunrise"! Job Advancements For the second job advancement, accept Nineheart's quest at Level 27. Accept Kiku's quest, then head over to Matthias in Kerning City, talk to him and eliminate Exam Instructor Tae Roon; unlike the normal Tae Roon, this one does not move, attack, and the like, although he has 65,000 HP. Afterwards, reach Level 28, accept Kiku's quest, and obtain 50 Grassy Mud Clumps from Muddy Sprout Monsters located at the Deep Mire. Next, reach Level 29, accept Kiku's quest, and defeat Dyle, who is located in the same area. Finally, reach Level 30, and talk to Neinheart to make the job advancement. For the third job advancement, reach level 60. Talk to Nineheart twice to be warped into a special map. Eliminate 100 Pricklefaces and then talk to Nineheart once again to advance. Monster Gallery File:Mikhail M.png|Official Mihile artwork File:MapleStory - New Dawn Mihile the Knight of Light HD|Official trailer (Global) Trivia *Mihile is the first class to be gender-locked. *According to the storyline, Mihile is the first job instructor to be recruited into the Cygnus Knights. Category:Cygnus Knights